Dubious Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Dubious Move * Episode Number: 04 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 11/5/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Light Square * Next: Touch and Move Summary At Kartoffel, Fam Fan Fan, Giselle Collette, and Millia plan to capture the Silvius. Dio Eraclea provides them with a blurry photo of it, from which Giselle is able to deduce its layout and capabilities. Johann and Fritz locate the Silvius and inform the Sky Pirates of its location. Millia and Teddy accompany them in Dio's vanship, though Dio refuses to allow Millia to act as his navi because that job is reserved for Lucciola. The Sky Pirates begin the operation to capture the Silvius. They use decoys to make it change course, then attach balloons to it to slow its speed. Black paint is sprayed over the portholes, and bubbles are used to deafen the listening post. However, they are forced to break off when Tatiana Wisla flies out in her military vanship and begins firing on them. The Silvius begins escaping over Grand Lake. Fam and Giselle fly their Vespa into the Silvius to attempt to disable its Claudia engine from within, but become trapped when the Silvius submerges in Grand Lake. Once they have been captured, the Silvius surfaces again, allowing Dio and Millia to land. Tatiana tells Fam and Giselle that she will release them in exchange for 15 Ades Battle Ships. Fam accepts, saying that she will steal them. Synopsis Fam plans to steal the infamous ghost battleship, the Silvius, for Millia to regain her kingdom. After Fam, Dio and Giselle debate what type of ship the Silvius is, they conclude the ship is a hit-and-run aircraft carrier. On the day of the operation, Fam, Giselle, and several Vespa pilots ride off to the Silvius. Millia and Teddy tag along on Dio’s vanship. After tricking the Silvius to head into a valley, Fam gives a message to the crew of the Silvius to surrender. But the Silvius, commanded by Tatiana and her executive officer Alister, ignores Fam’s message. Fam and the Sky Pirates try to stop the ship using various tricks, but none of them work; and at one point Tatiana herself chases off Fam and Giselle with her red vanship while her vanship pilots capture Fam’s allies. With the Silvius escaping to the Grand Lake, Fam and Giselle take a desperate gamble by sneaking into the Silvius but realize too late to learn that they have flown into a waterlock, indicating that the Silvius is also submersible. Fam and Giselle are brought to the bridge to meet Alister and Tatiana, who ridicules Fam for trying to steal the Silvius. Nevertheless, Tatiana offers to free Fam and Giselle if they help the Silvius steal 15 Ades battleships intact. Fam accepts her offer for the sake of helping Millia regain her authority as an exiled princess. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Adele Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Félicité Collette * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann * René Collette * Tereza Collette Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Kartoffel * Grand Lake Featured Ships * Silvius * Floating Dock * Vanships ** Courier Vanship ** Military Vanships *** Ship One ** Sky Pirate Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *In chess a Dubious Move is a move that may be considered a mistake, like Fam’s plan to hijack the Sylvius. *In chess evaluation, a dubious move is a move that the annotator believes to be objectively bad, albeit hard to refute. The symbol used by annotators is "?!". Alternatively, this may denote a move that is truly bad, but sets up an attractive trap. *Written on the side of Fam's Vespa are the words "anytime, anywhere!" (Greek, ανψτιμε, ανψωηερε!) *Written on the side of Dio's vanship are the words "heat exchanger unit keep out" (Greek, ηεατ εξχηανγερ υνιτ κεεπ ουτ) and "Dont seat Front, please" (Greek, Δοντ σεατ Φροντ, πλεασε). *Written on the top of the Kartoffel dock are the words "MASTER DECK" (Greek, ΜΑΣΤΕΡ ΔΕΧΚ) Category:Episodes